De Amigo a enemigo
by Amaki Ame
Summary: ¿Y ahora que harás? ... Lo que siempre hago. Sobrevivir...


Este Fic se desarrolla 15 años después de que Bart conociese a Donny. Está ligado estrechamente con Springfield pero la vez con Detroit y algunos estados más.

El personaje principal de esta historia no es el típico Bart u Homero, o algún miembro de la familia o personaje conocido comúnmente, más bien se desarrolla en torno a Donny y un Oc.

Los simpson no me pertenecen

El titulo puede sufrir algunas modificaciones

Reated M por violencia y algunas menciones sexuales explicitas

* * *

Bart busco a su amigo Donny, el mismo que lo traiciono pero ayudo a no ser llevado por Skinner a un reformatorio. Luego de la partida de Milhouse a Dinamarca por asuntos familiares se sentía solo e incompleto. Cuando visito el orfanato de Shelbyville, con la esperanza de encontrar a Donny, se fue desilusionado pues Donny había sido adoptado por un millonario sin hijos; según los reportes con los que el orfanato contaba Donny se radicaba en Detroit junto a su padrastro. Bart a sus cortos 10 años sabía que no podía viajar solo a ese lugar, y esta vez no contaba con la ayuda de Homero ni de su madre, así que se dio por vencido. Pasaron largos 15 años, ahora Bart se encontraba al mando de la empresa de su tío en Springfield. No le iba mal después de todo, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo pues tenía un rival: el administrador de las empresas en Ohio, ese tipo no le hacía gracia porque le había robado el cariño de su tío.

Cambiando de lugar, nos encontramos en Ohio, más específicamente en la oficina del jefe de empresa.

-¿Diga?- contestó con voz grave

-Donny, ¿Cómo va todo?- del otro lado de la línea

-Señor Powell, de maravilla- respondía alegremente dando vuelta en su silla quedando frente al gran ventanal

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me digas padre?- reprende con cariño

-Está bien, padre, la empresa va de maravilla, estamos ganando 30% más en comparación al año anterior-

-Esa es una noticia estupenda- responde con explosiva felicidad- Donny te tengo un viaje de negocios

-¿A qué lugar?- pregunta con su agenda en mano

-Springfield- responde con voz seria, y preocupación

-Está bien, no hay problema- responde

-Esa no era la reacción que esperaba-

-¿Y qué reacción esperaba?-

-Creo que no sabes quién es el director de la empresa en Springfield-

-Thompson, David Thompson ¿no?- pregunta levantándose de su silla y cerrando las persianas sin antes dar una mirada a sus empleados

-No hijo, se retiró, tiene casi 68 años- respondía, tomando un cigarro

-Eso no lo sabía, ¿entonces quién es el director de aquella empresa?-

-Bartholomew Simpson- respondía para sorpresa de Donny. Este había dejado caer el teléfono accidentalmente, preocupando a su "padre", pero lo retomo al instante

-¿Y cuando quieres que viaje?-

-Ahora-

-Está bien, supongo que tú también iras-

-No, no, no- exaltado se levantaba del gran sillón- no deseo ver a Homero otra vez

-Aun le guardas rencor según lo que veo-

-Algo así, ya mande a un chofer por ti, te llevara ahora al aeropuerto, buen viaje hijo. Tu secretaria tiene los boletos-

-Está bien, gracias padre- colgó el teléfono y acto seguido tomó su saco de vestir saliendo de la oficina- Margaret mi padre envió unos boletos, ¿ya llegaron?

La mujer asentía con la cabeza y le hacía entrega de dos boletos

Donny salió del edificio y entro a una limusina tal cual como su padre le había dicho, se acomodó en ella mientras con su mano izquierda sacaba su Smartphone. Tenía cinco mensajes, uno de Herbert dos de Cynthia, su hermanastra, uno de Jessica su madrastra y otro de un desconocido. Abrió ese mensaje, le dio lectura pero no le tomo importancia.

Donny había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo ese problemático de siempre pero más calmado, físicamente era bastante alto, su cabello seguía siendo rubio; lo único que lo diferenciaba de su yo niño era una pequeña cicatriz en su mentón, hecha en una riña reciente.

Poco a poco se acercaba al aeropuerto, cuando por fin llegó el chofer le abrió la puerta, Donny bajó su equipaje y se encamino dentro del aeropuerto. Cabe decir que en Ohio generalmente hacía calor pero ese día era la excepción, Donny tomo asiento por ahí degustando un café y un sándwich. Alguien le tomó el hombro y al volverse se encontró con la cara de su padrastro

-¿Qué haces aquí?, yo pensé que te encontrabas en Detroit-

-Cambie de opinión, y quiero acompañar a mi muchacho- toma asiento junto a el dándole palmaditas en el hombro

-Gracias padre, ya sospechaba algo, se me hacía raro que hubiesen dos boletos-

Herbert sonríe dejando escapar una pequeña y sutil risa, por el altavoz indicaban que debían abordar el avión.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Springfield favor de ubicarse en el andén 304-_ pedía una voz femenina

-Vámonos hijo- Herbert hacia invitación a su hijastro

-Como tú digas, padre- ambos tomaron su equipaje y caminaron dentro del andén

**Punto de vista Donny**

Caminamos hacia el avión, él iba animado pero yo no, no quería volver a Springfield y menos ver a Bart. Ese maldito rompe- promesas, me había prometido que haríamos patinetas juntos y me iba a visitar de vez en cuando, nunca lo hiso, me sentía tan molesto pero ya da igual. Lo único bueno de volver a Springfield es que poder volver a verla, volveré a ver a Camille. Mi primer amor y mi primera novia.

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute del viaje y la buena música también

**Fin punto de vista de Donny**

En Springfield la cosa era distinta, Bart corría de un lado a otro por toda su casa, más bien la casa de sus padres, rezongaba y maldecía a su suerte. Debía cenar con ese tipo de Ohio y no tenía ganas de conocerlo, lo único que le animaba era que su tío vendría. Llamo varias veces a Camille su amiga, la misma que Donny había amado y seguía amando

Bart amaba a Camille, pero ella se había comportado distinta desde ese viaje a Boston donde conoció a director de la empresa en Ohio, otra razón para odiarle. Camille le anudaba la corbata, faltaba media hora para que ese sujeto llegara. Bart subió rápidamente a su habitación y se dio los últimos toques, quito una fotografía de él y Donny pensando en que sería de él. Bajo rápidamente y encontró a su tío y a un hombre alto su lado derecho, este abrazaba a Camille de una forma especial

-¿Qué haces abrazando a mi novia? Maldito imbécil- Grito fuera de si

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto aun de espaldas- Primero ella no es tu novia, ella y yo éramos novios antes de que me fuera a Detroit- por fin da la vuelta y Bart queda impactado en una especie de Shock

-¿Donny?- preguntó incrédulo

-Que alegría volver a verte, primo- una sonrisa burlesca aparece en su rostro- como van las cosas en Springfield, en Ohio van de maravilla

-Oh no, todos menos tu-

-si es Bart yo soy el director de Ohio-

Bart no lo creía...

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el Fic déjenme un review dando su opinión, es importante para mi

Acepto de todo, y aprecio las criticas constructivas mas no las destructivas


End file.
